


two whole dumbasses tiptoe around their feelings for each other

by honeyteeth



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Affection, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, also i got rid of greed's dumb fucking vest and now he's just wearing a flight jacket, but the glasses are staying, idk how to tag shit, we get it. they make out., with each other that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyteeth/pseuds/honeyteeth
Summary: Marta finds a date with a cute girl, leaving Greed with nobody to go bar hopping with. Nobody, that is, except Dolcetto. Their night of fun, however, slowly turns into something a little bit more when feelings claw their way to the surface and leave the two of them with flushed cheeks and pounding hearts.





	two whole dumbasses tiptoe around their feelings for each other

**Author's Note:**

> cracks my knuckles by slamming my hands into the nearest slab of pure marble
> 
> 'ight gals u already know that im about to write tooth-rotting fluff with my absolute favorite rarepair. there's a bit of a coffee date, but i promise it's nothing like uwu soft bois coffee shop au...... it's jus some bonding over a mug of coffee. i promise u theyre still their stimky goofy selves

“What do you mean you’re canceling?” Dolcetto’s sensitive ears twitched from where he sat on the too-squashy pillows of the large grey couch. A low groan hung heavily in the air from the corner of the bar where the phone was, its once smooth, cream surface now fading into a sickly yellow as it hung grimly on the wall. Was that thing still even working properly? “We’re supposed to go drinking tonight! Marta, you little asshole, you can’t just ditch me for some girl you met-- at  _ my  _ bar, no less!” Greed whined into the receiver, twirling the chord idly on a thick index finger. 

 

Oh, that’s right. Today was Friday; Greed and Marta usually went out bar hopping, traveling from joint to joint and ordering the most insane concoctions they could get their drunken hands on. Dolcetto himself once tried to come along (after the two of them absolutely  _ begged  _ him to go) but got so drunk that he passed out for two days straight. That, or he was drugged. Either way, it didn’t quite fit his fancy to go out and be reckless again. 

 

“Martaaaaaaaa….. Baby, dearest, my one and  _ only,  _ you can’t just leave me! Who will I go out and commit heinous crimes with?” The boss was still trying to convince the stubborn girl to cancel her date, though Dol knew better. The snake chimera had been talking about this woman that she had met for weeks, now, gushing about how completely breathtaking and hilarious she was. 

 

A clumsy  _ thwunk  _ indicated that Greed had finally ceased in trying to get her to come and instead hung up that rusty old phone. “I can’t believe my very own party lesbian just ditched me!” He said aloud, though it didn’t seem like he was speaking to anyone in particular. Defeated, he trudged over to the couch, plopping down right next to Dolcetto. The cushions immediately submitted to his weight, sagging heavily under him and sucking both him and the tense dog chimera into a little couch black hole of discomfort and lost pocket change. Their shoulders bumped and arms rested heavily against each other. 

 

Silence. 

 

Dolcetto could feel the way his heart was fluttering in his chest, like a little bird who longed to taste freedom outside of its cage. He swallowed hard, pushing that little bird down as far as it would go, hoping that Greed couldn’t feel the heat enveloping his cheeks, couldn’t feel the way that with each small brush, new goosebumps erected from his flushed skin. 

 

“...So, uh, Marta’s busy, yeah?” He asked timidly after a while, unable to bear the absolute closeness and comfort that the two of them shared, all squashed together on the greasy old couch. 

 

“Mmm,” Greed hummed in reply, a deep rumble in the base of his throat. Dolcetto could feel it more than he could hear it. “Said that she really liked the girl,” He continued, stretching his arm to casually loop around the bodyguard’s broad shoulders, which stiffened immediately upon the contact. “I’m happy for her; she’s needed a nice woman to get cozy with. But--” he threw his head back dramatically, groaning. “--that means that she won’t have any time to hang out with  _ me.  _ Who am I gonna drink with now? Bido is a lightweight, and Roa’s so damn big I don’t even know if he  _ can _ get drunk!” The homunculus turned his head to face Dolcetto, still pouting like a child. 

 

“I’m sure you can try,” The chimera joked. 

 

“Oh, I have. Believe me, I didn’t get very far. That man can throw half a bottle of vodka and some tequila and still be sober enough to drive home!” Greed chortled, before relaxing back into the couch, now fully leaning into Dolcetto. Another sigh passed his lips. “Guess I’ll be drinking alone, then.” 

 

Classic Greed, thought Dolcetto. Using a sad tone to get someone else to feel bad for him so they’d give him what he wanted. It was petty, childish, and a cheap trick. 

 

But the chimera fell for it anyway. 

 

With a sigh, Dolcetto lazily turned to face the homunculus, eyes half-lidded and brows raised in a look of hesitant compliance. “ _ Fine,  _ I’ll go with you.” He groaned. “But don’t expect me to drink that much, okay? I still need to be sober enough to keep you safe.” 

 

Greed sprung up from where he sat, expressions giddy, lips pulled into a toothy grin, seeming to ignore Dolcetto’s last statement. “Atta boy! Lemme get my coat, we’re leavin’ now.” He paraded up the old stairs, brittle wood creaking dangerously beneath him. When the chimera could no longer see his boss, he allowed himself a small, shy smile. He stood up, brushing his fingers across the arm that Greed had comfortably thrown all his weight against. It was only a touch, but it shot thrills through the bodyguard’s spine, even though he knew it shouldn’t have. 

 

The chimera’s ears twitched when he heard Greed energetically bound down the stairs, still shouldering his thick leather coat on, idly playing with the soft white fur that lay heavily on the collar. His dumb circular sunglasses rested comfortably on the bridge of his shapely nose, his shark smile stretched wide just below. 

 

“Alrighty, puppy, let’s get rollin’.” He walked towards the door, playfully bumping Dolcetto with his hip when he passed him. Dolcetto, however, wasn’t quite able to respond properly. Puppy? He had only ever heard that in a condescending tone, one that embarrassed him, that made him feel worthless and heavy. However, the airiness in his boss’ voice and the subtle affection made it very clear that this wasn’t a derogatory term for the chimera. It was more like… A pet name? 

 

“Hey,” Dolcetto was thrown into consciousness by Greed’s voice. “You comin’? Don’t keep me waiting!” He teased, waving the chimera over as he swung the door open, letting a comfortably cool breeze into the Nest. Dolcetto nodded and quickly scrambled over, the scent of the city instantly enveloping him. He stepped out, followed by Greed who closed the door behind them. 

It was already late in the afternoon, prime time for the beginning of a night out. The sun shone in rich golden hues, painting the sky with the softest pinks and frothiest apricot shades. The clouds were very visible that day, thick white gobs of candyfloss floating lazily against the pastel hues of the sky. It was quite pretty. 

 

“Nice day to get shitfaced, yeah?” Greed commented as they began to stroll away from the Nest’s designated alleyway. Dolcetto nodded silently, simply enjoying the fresh air and the company. “I was thinkin’ we start out at a pretty mild bar, you know, work our way up. There’s one a few blocks down-- the beer tastes like shit but the vodka is actually really good. It’s also pretty powerful, so it’ll definitely get us at  _ least  _ tipsy by the time we’re finished,” The homunculus rambled on, talking about the different bars he wanted to go to, as well as some new ones that he said he really wanted to try. Dolcetto kind of tuned it out after a while, simply enjoying his voice instead of actually listening to what he had to say. 

 

As Greed continued to blabber on about nothing in particular, the pair passed a little bakery with whitewashed walls and an eggshell-blue door. Its windows were open, and scents of pastries wafted into the air. Next to it was one of the many pawn shops in Dublith, filled with a variety of old family heirlooms, weapons, and creepy dolls with glass eyes. There were also a few tea parlors, flower shops, boutiques and a smattering of food vendors that all sold deliciously unhealthy fried goods. Then, of course, the apple of Greed’s eye: the neon-lit alleyways and dingy streets, all clustered with bars and sketchy nightclubs. Dolcetto’s nose wrinkled as he was hit by the pungent aroma of alcohol and cigarette smoke, gunpowder and drugs, heat and sex. The Devil’s Nest definitely had its distinct stench, not too far off from these other places. However, it was recognizable and familiar, and Dolcetto could safely say that it smelled like home. These places just carried the sharp tang of danger and vomit. 

 

“Perfect!” Greed exclaimed, ushering the shorter male into one of the musty streets, earning a few glares from a few suspicious characters on the sidewalks. “This seems like a fantastic place to start, Dol.” The homunculus looped his arm with Dolcetto’s and nudged a door open, entering a dark and humid room. Music played too loudly for conversation, and the few lights that were in the room glared uncomfortably bright. Dolcetto squinted and followed close behind his boss, clinging helplessly to his leather flight jacket. 

 

As the two made their way deeper into the bar, there were already a few women fawning over Greed, flirting shamelessly and twirling slender fingers in thick locks of blonde, auburn and ginger hair. They giggled at everything he said, dropping their eyes and fluttering their dark lashes at him as they pouted lipstick-laden lips. Meanwhile, Greed allowed them to be as hands-on as they pleased, returning winks and flashing a pearly smile, glancing playfully at them from above his dark shades and waggling a seductive eyebrow or two. 

 

“Now, ladies, don’t forget, I brought a friend!” Greed cooed to the swarm of admittedly pretty women. He gestured over to Dolcetto, stepping aside so that the shorter male was revealed from behind him. “Cute, huh?” He teased, placing a broad hand on Dolcetto’s head and ruffling his thick chestnut hair. 

 

“Oh-- uh, no, no it’s fine,” Dol chuckled awkwardly, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“Awe, look at that. The big bad wolf is bein’ shy-- how adorable!” Greed laughed, and some of the women came to stand by the chimera’s side, placing their hands on his arm. “One of you should probably take him before I do myself,” He snickered, looking over Dolcetto with eyes that could only be described as ravenous. Dolcetto felt his face heat up, and his heart rate quickened considerably. “Don’t look so stiff, pup, I’m just teasin’. Anyway, who wants drinks?” He called, causing a cheer to arise from the gaggle of women (and a few men) who flocked around the homunculus and chimera. He sauntered over to the bartop, swaying his hips rhythmically to the painfully loud music. Dolcetto, however, did not follow. Instead, he tore himself away from the group and struggled over to the exit. Greed was already too occupied to notice his disappearance, so he figured he’d just wait outside until needed. So, struggling through the sea of swaying bodies and clouds of smoke, the bodyguard squeezed himself outside into the stale night air. 

The sun had gone down a while ago, breeze now considerably more chilly. The bodyguard could hear the dull thump of the bass from the inside of the bar, and the scent of alcohol was still strong. Strong enough to make him sick. 

 

Why did he ever agree to this? He knew his own body. He knew that he got overstimulated easily, and he knew that seeing Greed get blackout drunk would just make him upset. He also knew that trying to get close to his boss wasn’t wise, because despite the whispers of  _ what if…  _ and  _ maybe he…  _ that floated around in his brain, there was nothing that could ever happen between the two of them. Dolcetto lingered on this thought as he pressed his back against the cool stone of the building and slid down, folding his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. A sigh escaped his lips, and he allowed his shoulders to slump and eyebrows to knit together in a pitiful expression. There were billions of great guys on the planet, and he had to go and fall for the one that he couldn’t lay a finger on. But why? Why Greed, of all people? Was it his bad boy persona, or maybe the fact that his ultimate shield was  _ beyond  _ attractive in a weird, monstery way. 

 

Sure, those helped, but they didn’t count as actual reasons. Dolcetto could sit here all night and make a list of how handsome and cool Greed was, from his devious smile to his gorgeous eyes to the hideously tacky yet charming little round sunglasses that he always insisted on wearing. No, there was something much more. It was the ways he subtly showed care. 

 

Dolcetto doesn’t remember a single moment where Greed explicitly said that he loved his chimera gang or something to the similar effect, but he was constantly showing his affections through minuscule gestures. Dragging blankets over one of them when they were snoozing on the grimy old couch, making ginger tea or chicken noodle soup when someone was suffering from a particularly bad hangover. He’d always make sure that nobody was drinking too much, which usually only happened when someone was upset and reckless. He’d ask for preferences when doing grocery runs, buy hot and cold packs for sicknesses and general pains, and never once treated any of them like underlings. He was there when they needed company, and backed off when they needed space. He  _ cared,  _ really and truly, and that was why Dolcetto felt this way about him. 

 

It was also why the bodyguard was willing to go through the anxieties of being in a gross bar with loud music and strong scents and bright lights and too many people. Because that’s just what you do when you love someone: you learn to make personal sacrifices. 

 

“Hey,” Dolcetto was once again snapped out of his thoughts by Greed’s voice. He looked up, to find the taller man standing over him. He squatted down so he could be eye-to-eye with the bodyguard, who tensed up, looking away guiltily. 

 

“Ah, sorry, boss. Um-- I just wanted to step out for a bit.” The chimera felt his heart race and cheeks flush a dull red. 

 

“Huh? No, don’t apologize. I just came out to ask if you wanted to leave. I noticed that you were gone the minute you stepped out, I’ve actually been tryin’ to pry myself away ever since, but the barkeep kept tryin’ to talk to me about the Nest and the ladies wanted me to dance with ‘em or somethin’.” Greed’s breath smelled like cigarettes and whiskey. 

 

“Oh, sorry about that. I’ll come back in if you want…?” Dolcetto wasn’t quite sure how to respond to what the homunculus was saying. 

 

“Nah, it’s no fun when someone’s uncomfortable. C’mon, let’s get outta here.” Greed found Dolcetto’s hands in his and gripped them as he stood, pulling the shorter man up with him. The abruptness of the movement caused Dolcetto to stumble, falling face first into the homunculus’ chest, who, in response, carefully cupped the chimera’s waist and lower back, hoping to support him.

 

Face burning, brain foggy, Dolcetto stepped away, avoiding any and all eye contact. “I’m uh, I’m really sorry. I just lost my footing, sir, it won’t happen again.” He choked out. To his surprise, all he got back was deep, giddy laughter. He looked up and was instantly  _ floored.  _

 

Greed had thrown his head back, holding his middle as he laughed, snorting occasionally. He staggered and brought his head into his hands to wipe a few tears from his eyes, nose crinkled with a grin, teeth showing brightly in the darkness. His cheeks were rosy-- from alcohol or laughter, Dolcetto didn’t know-- and his shoulders were shaking with full, heavy giggles. He kept trying to say things, but a new wave of laughter would interrupt him, sending him staggered over and clutching his sides, inhaling sharply as he tried to catch his breath. He was so full of life, so full of ecstasy. He was gorgeous. 

 

“Ohhh, Dolcetto, puppy, sweetheart. You’re precious, y’know! Lose the soldier attitude, yeah? C’mon, it’s our night out.” Greed wrapped his arm around the bodyguard’s waist, pulling him close to his side as he began to walk out of the alley, pushing up his glasses which had slipped down his nose during his laughing fit, still chuckling softly. He continued to keep on leather-clad arm curled comfortably around Dolcetto, who was so close that he could feel the fur of Greed’s coat collar brushing softly against his cheek. The warmth from the homunculus’ body spread to the bodyguard’s, who was sure that he was blushing a bright pink by now. The closeness was so familiar, yet at the same time, so different and new. Was Greed drunk? Surely not, he didn’t smell too strongly of liquor, and he wasn’t slurring or staggering when he walked. He wasn’t leaning on Dolcetto at all, either, which meant he could keep himself steady on his own. So if he wasn’t drunk, then did he just… Want to touch the chimera? 

 

Dolcetto quickly shook the thought out of his mind as the two of them strolled down the street, now heading into a more pleasant and mild territory that was situated a little less than a mile shy of a vast, open field. The fragrance of fresh shoots and blossoms was strong in the warm, spring air, and the refreshing breeze wafted the scent over from the field. The streetlamps were just bright enough to see, and set with warm yellow bulbs. The sound of quiet conversation hummed in the air, lingering just long enough to get bits of what people were saying. Greed was still holding his bodyguard’s waist, and his hand had moved a little lower to cup his hip as they walked together. 

 

“Gorgeous night, huh?” Greed commented idly, voice low and soft. The gentleness of his tone surprised the chimera, who was used to his usual rough demeanor. 

 

“Mmm,” Dolcetto hummed in reply, not trusting his voice to stay steady if he were to talk. 

 

“I don’t want to drink anymore,” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” Greed paused, and there was a comfortable silence. “Let’s get coffee instead,” He said after a while, nodding to himself as if agreeing to his own idea. Dolcetto allowed himself a little smile. 

 

“You like coffee?” He asked softly. 

 

“‘Course I do. Maybe not as much as alcohol, but it’s real nice when you just want to relax a little bit.” He returned Dolcetto’s smile. 

 

“Didn’t know you liked to relax,” The chimera teased, nudging the taller man with his hip. 

 

“Whatever. You know, even I like to get cozy sometimes. Just take it easy, have a genuine conversation. Sometimes I even think about gettin’ into a real live relationship with-- uh, a person…” He looked away bashfully, before turning back, eyes soft. “I mean, he’d never reciprocate my feelings or whatever, but oh well. A guy can dream.” He looked back in front of him, getting a little bit closer to Dolcetto, who was thoroughly disappointed. 

 

“I didn’t know you liked someone, Greed,” He said, hoping that his sad tone wouldn’t show through. The homunculus only nodded, so Dolcetto dropped the subject and moved on to something a little more easy to talk about. “Where do you wanna go? It’s only like… 10. Which I guess is early for you.” 

 

Greed didn’t answer but instead released his bodyguard, only to grab his considerably smaller hand so he could lead him into a little tiny shop that smelled strongly of espresso. He didn’t go inside, though, and herded Dolcetto to a small wooden table on the patio, which was decorated with warm and neon lights and large, waxy-leaved plants that crawled up poles of wood or hung heavily from where they sat in their pots. He scooted a chair out from under the table, gesturing for the bodyguard to sit down. When he did, Greed carefully pushed the chair back, with the smaller man in it, before ruffling Dolcetto’s hair and leaving to go inside with a quick “Sit tight!” 

 

Huh. 

 

It was kind of like… A date, wasn’t it? Like an awkward first date. Greed was being awfully touchy but wasn’t that just him normally? But did he usually go for the waist when he walked with people? He usually slung a casual arm around someone’s shoulders, or even linked his arm with someone else’s; he had his boundaries, of course, and he knew that others had their own boundaries, but he often enjoyed to be touching someone. It was just a comfort thing. But the waist? Surely it was just because he and Dol were close friends, right? Nothing more than that. 

 

But a  _ coffee shop.  _ Greed hated sitting and talking. Well, at least when he went out with people he did. He liked to party and bar hop and dance to shitty music and make so many dick jokes and put two straws in the far corners of his mouth so it looked like he had tusks. But he didn’t like to just sit and talk, over coffee especially. And he definitely never pulls out chairs for anyone besides himself. And who was this guy he liked? Was it someone Dolcetto knew? Maybe it was what the chimera dreamed about constantly and it was  _ him,  _ but that couldn’t be it. He knew Greed, and he knew that he just wasn’t his boss’ type. 

 

Dolcetto was making his own heart rate quicken, so he decided to quit brooding on that thought and instead wait patiently for his  _ friend  _ (and nothing more!) to return. And he did, actually, very shortly after, walking slowly as to not spill any of the warm liquid that he carried in two white glass mugs. Gently, he leaned over to set one down in front of Dolcetto, who thanked him quietly while Greed took a seat. 

 

“Here, I think I have enough change to pay you back,” The bodyguard began, reaching into the pockets (that Roa had helped him make) of his gi, feeling around for any cens that he had. 

 

“What? Nah, don’t worry about that, Dol. ‘S all on me.” Greed waved his hand dismissively, idly leaning down to take a sip of his coffee, the mug too full to be lifted yet. He came up with a small frothy mustache cozily nestled on his upper lip. 

 

“You sure?” Dolcetto asked, looking up. He smiled softly when he noticed the froth. “Er, Greed? You got a little somethin’...” He gestured to his own lips, and Greed’s eyes widened in embarrassment as he wiped at the corners of his mouth. 

 

“Did I get it?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. God this man was so unbelievably cute sometimes. 

 

“No--- uh, not at all, actually,” The bodyguard laughed, extending a hand. There weren’t any napkins on the table, so his thumb would just have to do. “Here, lemme just…” He leaned over the table, fingers brushing against the taller man’s sharp jawline, and wiped his thumb over Greed’s upper lip before bringing his hand back and wiping the foam on his pants. Then, the realization of what he did hit him like a punch in the gut. 

 

“Uh, thanks,” Greed said quietly, seeming to fight off a small smile that was trying to tug itself onto his lips as he looked down. Dolcetto opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He hadn’t really seen Greed act so shy before. It was almost scary that he wasn’t his usual loud and confident self, but it was… Really nice. 

 

“So,” Dolcetto finally said, breaking the silence as he carefully brought the hot drink to his lips, taking a cautious sip so that he wouldn’t burn his tongue. He burnt it anyway. “Why coffee of all things?” He joked, smiling and arching an eyebrow. Minus well make friendly conversation. 

 

“Oh, you know, just wanted somethin’ a little different. Is it a crime to enjoy a steamy mug with your pal every once and a while?” He smirked.

 

“I guess not. It’s just a little out of character for you.” 

 

“Is it?” 

 

“Yeah, kinda. I mean, I’m not complaining or anything, though. I like being here with you.” Dolcetto took another sip, this time able to drink a bit more after his drink had cooled a little. He didn’t even know what he said, but it apparently had caught Greed’s attention. 

 

“So, being here with  _ me,  _ huh? That’s what you enjoy? I can arrange for other things that involve just the two of us, you know.” Greed winked, trying to take a confident drink of his coffee but accidentally swallowing too much, causing him to choke slightly as he bit his now burned tongue. Dolcetto was still ignoring this, too relaxed to care. He was awful at taking hints. 

 

“What? I mean, yeah, I love being with you. But I’m just saying that it’s pretty refreshing to have some one-on-one with my friends.” That word stung on his lips and curled knots into his stomach, but he’d have to live with it. Greed just wasn’t interested, and never would be. 

 

“I can give you some  _ different  _ kind of one-on-one interaction,” Greed tried again, still coughing occasionally. 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“You didn’t get it?” The homunculus looked a little flabbergasted. “I...Nevermind, actually, Dol. Don’t linger on that thought, ‘kay?” 

 

“Yeah, alright.” The chimera nodded his head, bringing the mug up to his lips again. The coffee was good; just strong enough to have a kick, but not so strong that it kept it from being enjoyable. It didn’t have the pleasant burn of alcohol, but it still went down nicely and filled his chest with warmth. “Anything you’ve been up to lately?” Dolcetto asked, going for a bit of small talk. 

 

“Not really, no. Just general maintenance of the Nest, filling orders and picking up shipments, the usual. Last night I actually got into a fight with one of the rival owners; he threatened to close my joint up so I threatened to close his esophagus.”

 

“And did you?” 

 

“No, Roa picked me up and kicked the other guy out.”

 

“He picked you up?” The chimera laughed softly. 

 

“Yeah, he does it… A lot more than he should, actually. To everyone. Hasn’t he ever picked you up before?” Greed asked, putting his elbow on the table and leaning his cheek into the palm of his hand, shoulders slumped comfortably, eyes half-lidded and relaxed. 

 

“No, but he spoons me gently on occasion,” Dolcetto said sarcastically, tossing a shit-eating grin Greed’s way. 

 

“Careful, or  _ I’ll  _ spoon you gently.” The homunculus grumbled, embarrassed. He lifted his head, eyebrows raising for a little bit before he went back down, breaking out into a small chuckle. “Huh, that was supposed to be a threat but it came off as me flirtin’ with you, didn’t it?.”

 

“Just a bit,” Dolcetto laughed, too, taking an even larger gulp of his coffee, as it was starting to finally cool down a little bit. 

 

Hours passed, and the two simply talked. Not about anything in particular, but they just talked until they had finished their coffees, and even then didn’t stop. They told stories and complained and vented, told jokes and discussed little fantasies that they had. Dolcetto learned a lot about his boss through all of this-- for example, how he had always wanted to see the ocean, or how he used to want to keep a chicken in the Nest (for company!), or how he was actually a killer swing dancer. Greed was also able to learn about his bodyguard in these moments, too, like how Dolcetto loved to read horror novels and bake and that even though he said he didn’t he actually  _ loved  _ it when people pet his head like a dog, because it made him feel safe. Neither of them had really told anyone else these things, and they promised to keep said information a secret from anyone else.

 

It was nice and familiar and comfortable, and every single bit of it felt so right. Greed was actually a wonderful listener, and always looked completely invested in everything Dolcetto said, locking his lilac eyes onto the bodyguard’s soft brown ones. It was late by the time they decided to leave the coffee shop. Greed stood with a sigh, stretching and cracking his neck, looking sleepy and comfortable. It was now late after midnight, maybe reaching 1:30-2:00 AM. The air was thick and heavy, moon blocked out by slowly forming dark clouds. Far, far away, thunder rumbled. 

 

Greed extended an arm for Dolcetto to take, and so he did without a second thought, immediately getting comfortable next to the taller man. Together, arms linked, the two of them walked off of the patio and back into the street. The breeze was considerably more chilly than it was when they had begun, causing Dolcetto to shiver. 

 

“Cold?” Greed asked, untangling their arms and slowly slipping the large flight jacket from his toned arms. The chimara watched shyly as Greed stepped closer and swung the jacket over his shoulders, tugging on it slightly to secure it. Dolcetto’s arms were still free, and he used his hands to pull the leather tight around his back. 

 

“Thanks,” He murmured, looking away bashfully. The homunculus’ hands, however, did not leave the edges of the flight jacket. In fact, their grip tightened, and he tugged on it slightly, pulling the shorter man closer. The chimera looked up, cheeks flushed pink, breath hitched and heart pounding hard against his ribs. He could feel Greed’s breath against his face. What was happening? Was this real? Surely it couldn’t be; it had to be a dream, a fantasy. The chimera was scared, suddenly. He didn’t know what to do or how to act-- but at the same time, he  _ definitely  _ wanted whatever was happening to happen. He closed his eyes and felt a warm palm cup his face, thumb pulling his bottom lip down ever so slightly. He felt the other body shuffle closer, noses brushing together, lips so  _ so  _ close, a mere hair's breadth away. However, Greed suddenly pushed him away, turning around and shoving his hands into the pockets of his dumb leather pants as he walked away.

 

“Yeah, no problem…” He coughed awkwardly while Dolcetto caught up, falling into step next to him. “It’s uh-- it looks like it’s gonna rain, soon. Do you want to head back?” The homunculus asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Dolcetto could only nod, head still swimming from mere moments before. Was Greed seriously going to kiss him? And if so, then why did he stop? 

 

Maybe it was the night. That had to be it; just the pleasantness of the night getting to him, causing him to do things that he didn’t actually mean. The chimera’s heart dropped to his stomach, and for some reason, he felt guilty beyond belief. He didn’t know why, but it was awful, and it felt like it was his fault that Greed had wanted to kiss him but stopped short. Everything had been going so well, but he had ruined it. 

 

They were meant to be friends and nothing more than friends. Never anything more.  

 

The walk back to the Nest wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as Dolcetto thought it out to be-- in fact, Greed seemed to have forgotten about the whole thing and was now talking animatedly about something that he wanted. Dolcetto wasn’t quite sure what; he had once again tuned the homunculus out, still feeling a little bit like shit. But it was pretty nice to see Greed back to his old goofy self, cracking jokes and innuendos at any possible chance that he had. Every time he made himself laugh, the bodyguard would get a playful elbow to his side. This made him chuckle. Though he would never admit it, Greed was nothing but a softie and a dork, though, of course, he was a bit more badass than any other regular softie dork. The man was ready to throw down with anyone who even  _ dared  _ to threaten his most prized possessions: his bar and his friends. And that was the excuse he always made-- the chimeras and Devil’s Nest were  _ his things _ , and hurting either of them would be like stealing, and he hated it when people took his stuff. 

 

Dolcetto knew that he just cared, though. 

 

It was almost three in the morning when the two arrived back at the Nest, once again arm in arm, laughing about god knows what. They stumbled through the threshold, dropping their voices as soon as they entered so that none of the others would wake up. The bar had already been locked up for the night, and everyone was upstairs in the living quarters, with Greed at the very top floor. Together, they padded up the stairs, sleepy beyond belief. Dolcetto noticed how much more gentle the homunculus was when he was tired, his fingers soft and touches a lot less rough and a lot more cautious. It was sweet, really.

 

“I’m exhausted,” Dolcetto groaned once he had reached his door, reaching into his back pocket to retrieve his key. He always locked his door, because Bido was known to snoop. “But tonight was a lot of fun. Thanks for taking me with you, Greed,” he paused, turning to face the taller man, eyes warm. “Oh! And before I forget-- here.” He shrugged the jacket off, standing on his tippy toes to place the ginormous thing onto Greed’s shoulders, the homunculus immediately bringing his large hands to the bodyguard’s waist to support him as he reached. The jacket was securely in place, but Dolcetto’s hands lingered on the broad shoulders they lay on, and the grip on his waist had not relinquished even a little bit. He gazed into the taller man’s eyes, which were glazed over with hunger. They were starving, voracious. 

 

_ Greedy.  _

 

Thrills shot up and down Dolcetto’s spine. 

 

“Dol, listen,” Greed murmured desperately, nails clawing slowly at the gi, his chest now pressed against the chimera’s. “I can’t keep pretendin’ that I don’t have feelings for you. I want to make you mine-- I  _ need  _ to-- but god I’m just so scared. You’re my best friend, and if I were to ever lose you I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. But wow, the thought of you keeps me up at night.” His voice somehow dropped an octave, now only a low rumble. It sounded remarkably like the thunder that was now increasing in frequency outside, like the rain that was slowly starting to patter down on the streets and tin roof of the Devil’s Nest. “I want you,” He hissed, practically into Dolcetto’s ear. 

 

“You’re Greed. Everything is yours,” The chimera began slowly, and Greed pulled back slightly to look him in the face. 

 

“Your point?” He asked reluctantly, slowly beginning to soften his grasp on the shorter man’s waist. 

 

“My point is that if you own everything... “ Dolcetto licked his lips, cheeks flushed a deep crimson. It really started to pour outside, rain crashing down on the little building like an ocean’s wave. “Then take what’s yours.” The bodyguard breathed. 

 

At that moment, a mere millisecond after he had granted the homunculus permission to-- well, himself-- he felt a pair of soft lips crash into his, the impact of the sudden weight throwing him back against the door to his room. Greed was eager to absolutely eat him whole, it seemed, as his fingers roamed Dol’s body, mouth hot and heavy, kissing him hard. In the flurry of motion, however, the bodyguard dropped his key and definitely wasn’t about to break the embrace to go down and pick it up. Instead, he just squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that he’d be able to pretend that he wasn’t in the hallway. 

 

However, pretty soon, he actually wasn’t in the hallway. Instead, he was being shoved against the other side of his door as it slammed shut. He dragged his lips across Greed’s, then his cheek, then finally he released contact. He opened his eyes and saw that the homunculus’ arm was raised, the ultimate shield covering his forearm. 

 

“Did you pick my lock with the claw from your shield?” He asked, panting.

“Dol, baby. please,” Greed whimpered, the shield melting away as he used his hand to gently coax Dolcetto’s face towards him again. “Focus your attention where it’s needed,” he begged, causing the chimera to smile and return to kissing the taller man. He felt himself being led forward, legs walking slowly, like jelly, across the floor as strong hands continued to travel everywhere across his body. He felt himself get lifted up, then pushed onto his plush mattress, Greed climbing on after him, hovering above him. Using his teeth, he urged Dol’s lips apart. Dolcetto immediately submitted and felt a tongue slide into his mouth. The homunculus explored every crevice, occasionally pulling back to catch a breath before returning. Meanwhile, he kept his hands busy, tangling them in the chimera’s thick hair or trailing sharp fingernails along a wriggling waist. 

 

Greed pulled back but immediately got to work on Dolcetto’s jawline, leaving kisses all along it, trailing down to his neck, biting and sucking on the soft flesh as he murmured affirmations and confessions alike into the shorter man’s warm skin. 

 

“You’re so perfect,” He purred, nipping at Dol’s collarbone. “So perfect, and you’re all mine,” His tone grew a little more dangerous towards the end, curling into a perfectly intimidating snarl. “Aren’t you, puppy?” He bit particularly hard, causing Dolcetto to arch his back and let a little whine to escape his puffed up, kiss-swollen lips. 

 

“I’m yours,” He found himself whimpering. “I’m all yours, Greed, I… Fuck,” He bit his lip as Greed completely devoured his sweet spot, sucking and biting as if his life depended on it. 

 

“That’s right, baby. My good boy, gorgeous little puppydog,” Greed’s voice softened as he let the string of pet names spill from his mouth, and he peppered little smooches all across the chimera’s shoulders, even on the rough skin of his scars. In fact, he kissed those the most, gently tracing them by dragging his lips down the length of them, or fluttering his eyelashes against them as he kissed the flesh below. He was gentler when dealing with them, as though he were trying to kiss them all better. 

 

“I know that once tomorrow comes...” Dolcetto began softly, causing Greed to cease what he was doing and look up. “...You probably won’t want me to remember this. Which is fine, I understand but… It’ll definitely hurt. Because I’ve kind of been in love with you for a few years, now, but now that you’re finally kissing me I know that… I know that it’ll never last.” He turned his head away, closing his eyes. He felt a deep sadness bloom in his chest; it quickly replaced the warmth and spread like a heavy frost over his body. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Greed’s sudden volume snapped Dol’s attention back to his face, which was hovering above the bodyguard’s. “I’ll want you to remember this tomorrow, and the day after that, and so on. Don’t you understand?” He looked hurt, almost, that Dolcetto would even think that he was going to try and forget about this. “Dolcetto, I’m in love with you,” He breathed, caressing a flushed cheek with his open palm. 

 

“Are you sure?” Dolcetto peeped. Greed only laughed, rolling over to the chimera’s side, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his smaller body. Lazy kisses were placed along the chimera’s temple, followed by a gentle nuzzle. 

 

“Of course I’m sure. You  _ are  _ mine. But…” Greed paused shyly, holding Dolcetto tighter yet. “But I’m yours, too. That’s how relationships work, right?” 

 

Instead of replying, Dolcetto simply laughed, tilting his head up to plant a soft kiss on the bottom of the homunculus’ chin, which was the only part of him that he could currently reach. His heart thumped rhythmically, and the sound of rain was still heavy and loud and passionate outside. 

 

“Greed?” He mumbled. 

 

“Dol.” Greed replied. 

 

“I really love you a lot, and I’m bad at showing emotions and also saying words but I just thought it was super important for you to know.”

 

“Yeah,” the homunculus chuckled. “I kinda caught on. But don’t worry, I’m shit with words, too, so all I can really say is ditto. I’ll try and get better at it, though, my goal is to be able to smooth talk my boyfriend anytime I want.” He laughed, running his fingers through Dol’s hair. 

 

“Dumbass,” The chimera whimpered, shyly burying his face into Greed’s chest. 

 

“Just a bit, but I’m your dumbass.” 

 

And it was true, and right then and there, the two of them decided that they wanted to keep it true for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> more rly awful writing done by urs truly!!!!! anyway im weak for some soft greedcetto, i rly love these two. also marta is a lesbian and you cant change my mind
> 
>  
> 
> ugh ok so it TOTALLY fell apart at the end there n im so so sorry but i've been at this for a few days now n aaaa,,, nothing is good enough honestly and im rly sorry,,, also it's like 1:20 am so. im kinda out of it. im really really sorry, i promise you im trying to improve


End file.
